Unspeakable through time
by Mistress Steff
Summary: Harry Potter is not who the world thinks he is. He is cunning, smart and has connections. Harry James Potter, codename LightningWolf is an unspeakable. The unspeakable. Adopted son of the Flamels and trained from a young age this is his story. Possible time travel later or in sequel to the time of the founders. Later chapters will be longer, the first 4 are intro.
1. prolouge - Down the rabbit hole and

**Prologue**

**. Authors note .**

Hai guys!

New story if you haven't noticed. I already have a plot for this 1. Achievement as plots aren't usually written till chapter 4 or so. Sorry for the lack of posts but I am hoping to write the first few chapters of this story now and be on the lookout cauz I'm already working on other stories too. Anyways enjoy.

**. Disclaimer .**

I own nothing but my worldly possessions which don't include the rights to this story. Nor do I get anything out of writing this story than my and hopefully your enjoyment.

**. Down the rabbit hole and into a new life .**

"No, please. Not my precious harry! Kill me, please not my baby!"

A flash of green light and whispered words "Arveda Kerdava"

The cry of a baby, another flash of light but this time a scream "Nooooo"

A wraith, the smell of smoke, a cry "Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort."

A child, a door step "Albus you can't, I've watched this family all day, they are the worst kind of muggle."

A note, a small smile "I'm sorry Mirvena. It's for the best."

A pop, a scar, time passes.

A woman, a sound "Oh, this poor child. He's freezing"

Warmth, hurried footsteps, knocking "Arabella, can I come in old friend."

A smile "Of course Pernelle dear. Oh that's. . . Harry Potter!"

A sigh "I know. I saw the scar."

Sorrow, "Where was the poor child?"

A blink, "Number 4, Privet Drive

Horror, "No. Not there, anywhere but there"

A question.

"That house, those people. They are the worst kind of muggle"

A hoot, a letter "Oh Albus, what have you done now."

Conviction, "He musn't stay there, he can't. Pernelle, I know you're busy but can you take him."

Resignation "Only until another home can be found."

Relief "Oh thank you! But what about Albus."

Annoyance, "Just tell the old fool the boy is at the house with those muggles. And make sure he doesn't wasn't to check on him."

Hope, "Okay Pernelle, I hope that boy will be in good care."

Footsteps, powder, "He will be, good bye Mrs. Figg."

Words, "Flamel manor, password unspeakable."

. **Authours note 2 .**

Okay, hope u like. This format of writing is only for this chapter, the next chapter will probably be in third person and such. If anything doesn't make sense P.M me or comment and I will hopefully be able to clarify – MistressS

**. Review or the wraith will come and get you .**


	2. The passing of time

**. Chapter One .**

**. Authors note .**

**Hai lovies, me again!**

So continuing our story, hope u enjoyed the last one and plz review. I feel so un-loved bursts into tears anyways, onwards. . .

**. Disclaimer .**

For disclaimer look at previous chapter

**. The passing of time .**

**. Pernelle Flamel's POV . First person .**

(Two months later, December 31st 1981)

Ah, yet another year past. One more gone, many more to come. Looking over in the direction of Harry I give a small smile and coo "Hey my little angel" "More like devil" My husband interjects "Nicholas!" I swat him on the arm, wisely he doesn't doge "You've been with us for only two months but I love you as if you where my own child." I stare into those emerald green eyes, they seem to peer into my soul, picking up everything about their surroundings and cataloguing it. "My precious little genius. I whisper, looking again out into the darkness that surrounds our home, be safe." And with that I apparate with a small pop.

Landing in Arabella Figg's front room I greeted her and proceed to tell her about our precious Harry "He's so smart, I can hardly believe it Arabella!" I had exclaimed

"How so?" her response

"He can already walk fairly well and knows a lot of words. He's so sweet too, he calls me Aunt Perny, and Nicholas Uncle Nicky. It's so funny at times, you should see it!" I exclaim

"How exciting."

Glancing at the clock I say "Oh, look at the time. I best be going to the ministry now, are you sure you don't want to return to the department, you are, where one of our best information crackers."

"Good bye Pernelle." Was her insistent reply

"A girl can try." I said as I hopped into the floo

"Goodbye Arabella."

**. Third person .**

(Six months later, July 31st 1982**, **Harry's second birthday)

"Happy birthday Harry!" The Flamel's exclaimed, sadly Arabella wasn't able to come to the party, but party they did.

"Thank you Aunty Perny, Uncle Nicky." The two year old said, he could pronounced their names now but he still called them that partially because it annoyed Nicholas and partly because Pernelle liked it.

"You little monster!" Nicholas exclaimed to the squealing two year old, tickling him

"Okay, okay I give." Harry said, breathless

"Do you want to open your last present now harry?" Pernelle questioned

"Of course Aunt Perny." He said with a bright smile

"Okay." She replied, bringing out a shimmering, silver box from behind her back.

Opening the box he shakily read and re-read the contents

* "Really, is this really real?!" He yelled

"Yes dear." "Yes you little devil" The Flamel's intoned, used to assuring the child

"Really!" He exclaimed, tearing up slightly,

"Oh, yes!" He cried, running up to them both and tackling the pair into a hug

"I love you, Grandma, Grandpa. I love you!"

**. Harrys POV .**

(36 months and 1 day later, august 1st 1885)

'Oh finally I can become an unspeakable!' I thought, excited, beyond excited ecstatic. As you see yesterday Grandma or, Ma' Perny, head of the unspeakables and her husband, my grandpa, or Pa' Nicky had finally agreed to let me become an unspeakable, or at least start training to become an unspeakable. I was nearly bouncing with excitement when the large doors opened with a ping and I stared around in wonderment. . .

**. Authors note 2 .**

Okay so, I hope u like and sorry for how short these chapters have been/ are going to be, but they are an introduction to the main part of the story, the time travel. There should hopefully be only 2-3 more chapters like this, showing the background of harry before the time travel! I'm so excited!

**. *Notes* .**

Harry can read the a bit and so can read the main print of the article, their adoption. Also harry doesn't need glasses.

**. Helpful info .**

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

$ sssParseltoungsss $ (later in the story)

Any others will be added

**. Review or Harry will come and annoy you .**


End file.
